


Her Life

by Randomana83



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Family, Female Protagonist, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomana83/pseuds/Randomana83
Summary: The life of Kara Zor-El and we deserve to have more of it.





	Her Life

Her name is Kara Zor-El. She was born to a now dead planet, Krypton. She escape the doomed world but at the cost of her parents. Kara was trapped in the phantom zone for 24 years. When she arrived at Earth, she discover her cousin to be Superman.  
She was then introduced to her family, the Danvers. Her new name is now Kara Danvers. She forged a bond with the Danvers only child, Alex. Sure Alex was rather hostile towards Kara, but she accepted her and became her protector. They stuck by together through thick and thin. Kara wanted to express her newfound powers, but Jeremiah warn her that most people won't accept her and anything that is different.  
So, she hid them for her’s and the family's safety. Kara did broke it once. When she rescue a baby from a burning car. She loved the feeling when she had the baby in her arms. Kara felt good about herself. She didn't care that her action anger her father and sister. She saved a life! Nothing can top that! For Kara, this was a signed for something greater.  
As Kara grew older, she felt that she was losing her Kryptonian roots. She wanted to teach Kal-El their culture. Unfortunately, Superman never had time for any of that. He was her only family, how can he let her mourn alone?  
Kara is a forgivable person, so she dropped the subject a long time ago. She needed to know what she was going to do with her life? Kara wants to help people without the need of her powers. She wanted the be a doctor, but science wasn't her strongest skills. Eliza told her that she prefer that Kara should lead a normal life.  
Kara is not normal. Not because she's an alien, but she didn't have many friends and never having a steady relationship with her boyfriends. But for Eliza’s sake, Kara will try.  
After graduating college, she found an ad for an assistant at Cat Co wide media. The pay seems great and her boss is the most powerful woman in the media. On her way to her interview, she met Winn Schott. She hit it off with him great. Kara gave out a unforgettable interview to Cat and she got the job. Cat told her the day she gets promoted, she needs to know what she wants.  
Working for Cat Grant was not what Kara expected. She thought that she be helping Cat cover news or investigate a lead. All Kara does is make appointments, bring her coffee, order her food. The only thing that brighten her day is her new friend Winn. He was her first real friend Kara has. She was well aware that Winn has a crush on her. However, she didn't feel the same way. She only saw him as a friend. Kara pretending that she was oblivious towards his feelings.  
The night Kara revealed herself to the world was bittersweet. When she saw the news that a plane was going to crash, she felt horrified that Alex was in that plane. For the first time in a long time, Kara flew. Of course she struggle and didn't landed gracefully, but she felt that she was reborn. That for a few minutes, she was Kara Zor-El the last daughter of Krypton. However, Alex didn't agree with her. She warn her to never do that again.  
Kara being Kara didn't listen. She recruit Winn and her new friend James Olsen in her crusade. Kara develop feeling for James. She felt that she met the bravest man she met. How she admire James's photos and his sense of Justice. The three of them were out saving the world. One snake at a time.  
Alex being a secret agent shocked Kara. She never expected her sister to be part of an secret organization. Kara felt hurt that Alex never told her any of this. She also felt betray that Alex was a part of capturing her. Later all is forgiven, when Alex has faith in Kara in being a superhero.  
Being a superhero, juggling work, and struggling to confess her feelings was taking a toll on Kara. She now has to deal with her aunt, Astra. How can her beloved aunt become a criminal? She has to save her from Astra's darkness. Unfortunately, Astra had died. Killed by Hank Henshaw, the head of the DEO. Hank was Kara's and Alex's space dad, so hearing him say he killed her, devastate Kara. She wouldn't talk to him for days.  
Even though she'll never forgive him, she does respect him.Sister's night is something Kara looks forward to after a long day of work. They talk about their problems all day and eat pot stickers. When Alex tearfully confess that she killed Astra and not Hank, Kara then understood why Alex did it and why Hank took the blame. Family. Alex sees Hank as a father and killed her to save him. She couldn't lose another father. Hank took the blame so Kara wouldn't lose a sister.  
Kara understood her life's mission. She needs to be a hero to save families. That is what Kryptonian values the most. Because her family makes her stronger and she makes them stronger in return. She can't let villains steal that away from anybody.  
Her friends are her family as well. She maybe in love with James, but that can't get in the way of her second job. Whenever she feels she can't take down today's bad guy, Cat gives her advice on how to deal with the situation. This advice works great for Supergirl and Kara Danvers.  
In the end of the day, Kara needs family to confide with. Not just keep it to herself. She needs to get on the couch with someone who is not romantically involved and just let her story be told. Because this is the story of Supergirl and we need to see her development. This is what we want to see in future seasons. Power to the girls!

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other works.


End file.
